Conventionally, a spark ignition internal combustion engine (or a direct injection engine) directly injecting fuel into a combustion chamber may include multi-port fuel injection valves having a plurality of injection ports, which may be called multi-hole injector.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a direct injection engine including a multi-hole injector in the upper part on the intake side of the combustion chamber. This multi-hole injector injects part of the fuel toward a cavity formed in the top surface of a piston to guide the part of the fuel to the vicinity of the spark plug via the cavity, thereby implementing stratified charge combustion.
Such a cavity has a large space from the central part of the top surface of the piston to the intake side, and the part of the fuel is injected toward a part on the intake side of the cavity. In such stratified charge combustion, fuel injection is performed generally during the compression stroke for implementing stable stratified charge combustion.
Besides the stratified charge combustion, homogeneous charge combustion, which is combustion by homogeneously dispersing the fuel-air mixture in the entire combustion chamber, may be performed.
In this case, in general, the fuel is injected during the intake stroke for introducing the intake air to the combustion chamber to provide and homogeneously distribute the fuel-air mixture in the entire combustion chamber by utilizing the flow of intake air generated in that time in the combustion chamber. Particularly, comparatively strong intake air flow whirling vertically from the intake side toward the exhaust side, which may called tumble flow, is utilized effectively.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-170206